Once upon a Time
by Coffee princess
Summary: About the Fairy tales and nursery rhymes meeting
1. Default Chapter

Once Upon a Time

¡°Clashed¡±

There was a time when, by some unnatural force, all of the fairytales and nursery rhymes clashed. Snow white met the three little pigs; the prince of sleeping beauty met little mermaid; Hansel and Grettle met the frog prince, and out of all the commotion came out something so unreal, so unthinkable, so unexpected, so unbelievable that the land of fairy tales and nursery rhymes never returned the same. When Cinderella met Peter Pan, the word fairy tale would be given a new meaning.

~*~*~*~

On the day of the collision, the busy town of Cinderella awoke with a fright. The grounds shook, carriages toppled, people screamed and locked their doors, Kings and queens yelled orders, but suddenly, all was silent. For moment, there was no movement or sound then all at once everyone resumed their life. Cinderella set the table and went out for her daily shopping. 

~*~*~*~

On the way to town, she saw the strangest things. There was a little girl in a red riding hood looking for her grandmother¡¯s house. There was a puppet looking for a blue fairy and a cricket was jumping behind. It took her more than two hours, trying to get to her town. There were so many things distracting her. On her left, there was a land of lost boys and on her right was a small house that could only fit the smallest of people. Losing track of where she was going, she almost stepped on a small lost fairy. 

¡° Oh! Hello little fairy.¡± Cinderella said

The little fairy jumped up in shock.

¡° I didn¡¯t mean to scare you. My name is Ella, others call me Cinderella. What¡¯s yours?¡±

The fairy opened her mouth and started to talk. To any one else, what she said would sound like bells chiming in the softest way. 

¡° Tinkerbell! Oh that¡¯s a pretty name, but what do you mean when you say I wouldn¡¯t be able to understand you.¡±

Tinkerbell looked up, bewildered, as if to say, ¡°You understand me?¡±

¡° Oh... you speak a different language. I have a gift for that. I can talk in any language. No matter how exotic.¡±

Tinkerbell gleamed with hope. ¡° Chime chime ring ring tinkle tinkle chime ring?¡±

¡° I think so,¡± Cinderella stated, ¡° but I didn¡¯t see any boys.¡±

Tinkerbell¡¯s eyes dimmed and hope left her. Seeing this, Cinderella decided that the little fairy needed help.

¡° But I¡¯ll help you find them. Is there someone in particular that you would like to find?¡±

Tinkerbell, delighted, spoke rapidly. ¡° Chime Ring, Ring Tinker,...¡±

¡°Wait a minute! Ok, His name is Peter Pan and he wears green. I think i can handle that. Come on let¡¯s go!.¡±

And with that, Cinderella took Tinkerbell and went out searching. 

~*~*~*~

On the day of the smash, Peter Pan was fighting Captain Hook and Tinkerbell was sitting on a plant watching the whole thing. The usual insults and the occasional knife fighting was being pursued when the grounds shook. The next thing Peter Pan knew, Tinkerbell was jolted off her seat and was sent flying. 

¡°Tinkerbell? Where are you?¡±

He flew up to see the view when he heard the sound of splashing water. He looked down and couldn¡¯t help but laugh. It seemed as though Captain Hook fell into the water and his fear engulfed him. 

¡° Peter Pan! Help me, please. You know that blasted crocodile is out to get me! Now please Help me!¡±

~tick-tock~

¡°Ahhh! Did you hear that? He¡¯s coming!¡±

~tick-tock~

¡°Please! Peter!¡±

Peter Pan just laughed. Here was a grown man crying like a baby. Taking the clock out of his pocket, he set it on the side where Captain Hook couldn't see.

¡° Sorry Captain, but I got to find Tinkerbell. Just... don¡¯t move and the Croc won¡¯t come.¡± Peter Pan went flying with Captain Hook crying after him. 

¡¡

¡¡


	2. The Meeting

Once Upon a Time

¡°Clashed¡±

There was a time when, by some unnatural force, all of the fairytales and nursery rhymes clashed. Snow white met the three little pigs; the prince of sleeping beauty met little mermaid; Hansel and Grettle met the frog prince, and out of all the commotion came out something so unreal, so unthinkable, so unexpected, so unbelievable that the land of fairy tales and nursery rhymes never returned the same. When Cinderella met Peter Pan, the word fairy tale would be given a new meaning.

On the day of the collision, the busy town of Cinderella awoke with a fright. The grounds shook, carriages toppled, people screamed and locked their doors, Kings and queens yelled orders, but suddenly, all was silent. For moment, there was no movement or sound then all at once everyone resumed their life. Cinderella set the table and went out for her daily shopping. 

On the way to town, she saw the strangest things. There was a little girl in a red riding hood looking for her grandmother¡¯s house. There was a puppet looking for a blue fairy and a cricket was jumping behind. It took her more than two hours, trying to get to her town. There were so many things distracting her. On her left, there was a land of lost boys and on her right was a small house that could only fit the smallest of people. Losing track of where she was going, she almost stepped on a small lost fairy. 

¡° Oh! Hello little fairy.¡± Cinderella said

The little fairy jumped up in shock.

¡° I didn¡¯t mean to scare you. My name is Ella, others call me Cinderella. What¡¯s yours?¡±

The fairy opened her mouth and started to talk. To any one else, what she said would sound like bells chiming in the softest way. 

¡° Tinkerbell! Oh that¡¯s a pretty name, but what do you mean when you say I wouldn¡¯t be able to understand you.¡±

Tinkerbell looked up, bewildered, as if to say, ¡°You understand me?¡±

¡° Oh... you speak a different language. I have a gift for that. I can talk in any language. No matter how exotic.¡±

Tinkerbell gleamed with hope. ¡° Chime chime ring ring tinkle tinkle chime ring?¡±

¡° I think so,¡± Cinderella stated, ¡° but I didn¡¯t see any boys.¡±

Tinkerbell¡¯s eyes dimmed and hope left her. Seeing this, Cinderella decided that the little fairy needed help.

¡° But I¡¯ll help you find them. Is there someone in particular that you would like to find?¡±

Tinkerbell, delighted, spoke rapidly. ¡° Chime Ring, Ring Tinker,...¡±

¡°Wait a minute! Ok, His name is Peter Pan and he wears green. I think i can handle that. Come on let¡¯s go!.¡±

And with that, Cinderella took Tinkerbell and went out searching. 

On the day of the smash, Peter Pan was fighting Captain Hook and Tinkerbell was sitting on a plant watching the whole thing. The usual insults and the occasional knife fighting was being pursued when the grounds shook. The next thing Peter Pan knew, Tinkerbell was jolted off her seat and was sent flying. 

¡°Tinkerbell? Where are you?¡±

He flew up to see the view when he heard the sound of splashing water. He looked down and couldn¡¯t help but laugh. It seemed as though Captain Hook fell into the water and his fear engulfed him. 

¡° Peter Pan! Help me, please. You know that blasted crocodile is out to get me! Now please Help me!¡±

~tick-tock~

¡°Ahhh! Did you hear that? He¡¯s coming!¡±

~tick-tock~

¡°Please! Peter!¡±

Peter Pan just laughed. Here was a grown man crying like a baby. Taking the clock out of his pocket, he set it on the side where Captain Hook couldn't see.

¡° Sorry Captain, but I got to find Tinkerbell. Just... don¡¯t move and the Croc won¡¯t come.¡± Peter Pan went flying with Captain Hook crying after him. 

¡¡

¡¡


End file.
